Precious
by Totchou
Summary: Ceci est la suite de Providence!


_**Titre :**__ Precious_

_**Auteur :**__ Totchi_

_**Source :**__ Luna Sea_

_**Genre :**__ One shot, yaoi_

_**Pairing :**__ SugizoxInoran_

_**Disclaimers :**__ Ceci est la suite de Providence mais elle peut aussi se lire indépendamment des autres. Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Inoran soupira rageusement en regardant son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table. Il détestait vraiment ces engins et se demandait bien pourquoi il en possédait un.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Ryuichi.

-A ton avis ? Fit Inoran avec mauvaise humeur.

-Et pourquoi tu lui réponds pas ?

-Parce qu'il sait que je ne réponds jamais quand je travaille.

-Tu pourrais quand même faire un petit effort pour lui.

-Quand je travaille, je ne fais pas de traitements de faveur.

-J'ai cru remarquer… Mais je suppose que tu sais que ça ne va pas lui plaire.

-Ouais…

-Et tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu abusé de lui faire ça le jour de son anniversaire.

-Je me rattraperai ce soir.

-Ah ? Et que comptes tu lui offrir ? Demanda le chanteur.

-Une surprise. Fit Inoran avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Laisse moi deviner… Ton corps ? Dit-il persuadé de le faire réagir.

-Ah non, ça c'est chaque nuit, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Déclara le guitariste sous les yeux ébahis du chanteur.

Inoran avait vraiment bien changé…

_**88888888888**_

Sugizo fulminait… Inoran était en retard. Mais bon sang qu'avait-il de si important à faire ? Et aujourd'hui en plus ? Bon d'accord il avait toujours son groupe avec Ryuichi, mais était-ce une raison pour l'ignorer au téléphone. En temps habituel il ne s'en serait pas offusqué le moins du monde mais là c'était son anniversaire, il pouvait faire un effort quand même ! Lui ferrait tout pour que le 19 Septembre soit une journée inoubliable pour Inoran ! Bon d'accord il avait le temps, mais il prévoyait tout chaque jour pour que ce soit parfait.

Tout en soupirant, Sugizo alla se connecter sur internet. Surfer lui changerait les idées parce que là il ressassait des mauvaises pensées, genre Inoran ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant et il n'avait franchement pas envie de se miner le moral un jour pareil…

Tandis qu'il parcourait vaguement les sites internet parlant de leur ancien groupe. Inconsciemment il avait envie de revoir le visage de son amant. Il pouvait bien le voir tous les jours mais il aimait le regarder en photo. Mais tout à coup son regard se bloqua sur une photo d'Inoran chantant dans son micro une guitare à la main et un autre homme très près de lui, un peu trop près au goût de Sugizo. Ils étaient quasiment en train de s'embrasser ! Qui était ce bouffon qui osait approcher SON Inoran de si près ? Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait plus que ça sinon ce type pouvait être sûr de ne plus espérer être père un jour si jamais il croisait sa route.

Il referma brusquement son ordinateur, se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne journée et que son esprit lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir Inoran…

-Inoran, mais tu fous quoi bon sang ? Maugréa-t-il.

En parlant du loup… Inoran entra dans l'appartement de Sugizo et il le trouva assit sur le canapé, devant son ordinateur fermé, complètement immobile.

-Euh… Chéri ?

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Fit Sugizo en colère en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis désolé pour le retard…

-Oui tu fais bien ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir ?

-Pardon ? C'est celui qui laisse les gens poireauter devant chez lui pendant deux heures qui ose me faire des reproches ?

-Je ne me sers jamais de mon téléphone !

-Moi non plus alors ce n'est pas une excuse !

-Peut-être mais tu pouvais faire un effort aujourd'hui !

-Oh arrête ne me fait pas l'amant éploré.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais très bien que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, rassure toi je n'ai pas oublié ! Contrairement à toi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois que tu as oublié mon anniversaire ?

-Oui c'était l'année dernière je m'en rappelle très bien ! Mais que voulais tu que je fasse ? Je t'avais dis que je te détestais, je me voyais mal te souhaiter ton anniversaire !

-Toi et ta foutue fierté…

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça aurait justement pu recréer les liens que nous avons maintenant si tu avais mis ta foutue fierté dans tes poches ?

-Oh mais je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes projets avec Ryuichi

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu étais jaloux de Ryuichi ?

-Tout ceux qui t'ont approché pendant que je ne le pouvais pas me donnaient envie de leur régler leur compte.

-T'es fou !

-Oui fou de toi, et ça tu le sais déjà !

-Ah oui ? Alors si tu es si fou de moi pourquoi as-tu attendu qu'on se revoit au mois de Décembre ?

-Je voulais pas risquer de te déranger dans ta relation avec ton cher guitariste là…

-De quoi tu parles là ?

-J'ai vu une photo où vous vous embrassiez presque sur internet !

-On chantait juste dans le même micro ! Tu as vraiment un problème !

-En tout cas ce que je remarque c'est que notre rupture ne t'a pas empêché de vivre d'autres relations.

-Tu voulais peut-être que j'aie une vie de moine comme toi ?

Le regard de Sugizo lança des éclairs mais Inoran ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Effectivement j'ai eu des relations mais pas avec lui si ça peut te rassurer.

-Tu comptes me déballer ta vie sexuelle ?

-J'en ai écris un livre et j'avais l'intention de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Ironisa Inoran.

-Tu… Tu es ignoble…

-Un peu comme toi, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Ils se toisèrent en chiens de faillance, et Inoran alla dans la chambre de Sugizo pour se calmer les nerfs, son appartement étant beaucoup trop loin et les trois quarts de ses affaires chez Sugizo. Quant au guitariste aux cheveux longs, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, des larmes creusant son visage… C'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie.

_**8888888888888**_

Inoran se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, se sentant affreusement mal après les horreurs qu'il avait osé dire à l'homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il se leva lentement et après avoir enfilé un boxer et un t shirt, sortit de la chambre. Il entra dans le salon et constata avec désolation la présence de son amant, toujours contre le mur, les yeux complètement hagards, n'ayant visiblement pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Sugizo et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Sugi…

-…

-Mon amour regarde moi.

-Inoran… Où est Inoran ?

-Je suis là…

Sugizo sembla enfin se réveiller et le fixa hébété.

-Inoran… Ce n'était pas toi hier n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas toi qui me disait ses horreurs ?

-Là, calme toi mon amour… Chuchota Inoran en prenant sa moitié dans ses bras. Je suis là mon Sugi. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Inoran… Je… Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir douté de toi hier !

-Ne dis rien c'est à moi de m'excuser.

-Je sais pas ce que j'avais hier. Je croyais qu'on allait enfin vivre un merveilleux anniversaire ensemble. Depuis 7 ans je déteste le jour de ma naissance, mais celui là devait être différent, je t'avais retrouvé.

-Et je resterai ici, pour toujours. Notre séparation m'a fait aussi mal qu'à toi, ne crois pas que je l'ai vécu mieux que toi au contraire, si je couchais avec ces personnes c'était pour t'oublier, mais ça n'a malheureusement pas marché, je n'avais que toi en tête.

-Promets moi qu'on ne se disputera plus comme ça.

-Je te le promets. Dit-il en l'embrassant pour sceller cette promesse.

Sugizo sourit et se blottit de nouveau dans le giron d'Inoran en soupirant avec soulagement.

-Au fait Sugi, bon anniversaire.

OWARI 


End file.
